I'm not the one who wants to hurt you
by Crazy Bunnies of Hell
Summary: Drabble-esque one-shot. Lotti contemplates the differences between Vincent and Break. Warning: BreakxLotti, implied one-sided VincentxLotti, possible OOC-ness, minor spoiler and implied sex. Title comes from an 3OH!3 song of the same name.


Gosh, it feels like forever since I wrote romance… Uh, this is set after Salbier so there's a little spoiler for chapter 42. Rated T for implied sex and warning Break and Lotti are probably OOC…

That's probably everything… enjoy and I'd love to know what you think~

* * *

><p>Lotti looked at the man sleeping next to her. Having originally gone to ask what on Earth he meant by touching her like that, thrusting a sweet in her face and asking if she wanted to be his friend – ending up in bed with <em>Xerxes Break<em> of all people was _not_ part of her plan.

Still, it was odd; having little contact with the man Lotti had made the judgement that Break was perverted, violent and an obnoxious pain in the rear. As it turned out, the man was rather sweet, Lotti thought to herself as she slowly reached out her hand and threaded her fingers into Break's hair, tensing as the man's eye snapped open.

"…Mmm? Ngh…" upon realising the complete lack of a threat, Break groaned groggily before nuzzling into the pillow and closing his eye once again, clearly the white-haired man wasn't much of a morning person. Lotti resisted the urge to chuckle, though a large smile spread over her face.

This man wasn't at all like that sleaze Vincent Nightray. No platonic actions designed only to get a woman to the bed, no lustful possessiveness that could coax any information from that night's partner. In the public eye, Vincent was a charming bachelor with everything he could ever want and Break a dutiful servant. In private company Vincent was a freaky male who enjoyed cutting dolls up with scissors, whereas Break was an aloof protector with a sugar addiction. When alone with a partner, Vincent desired personal pleasure and information, never sleeping with someone unless it benefited himself. The Rainsworth servant however preferred the class of wine and conversation and the tentative kisses in hope of reciprocation. Vincent dominated, Break asked permission and was more than happy to be subservient if asked. They could never be the same.

And that was what Lotti found herself loving as she caressed Break's hair. Had she done so to Vincent, he would have slapped her hand away and laugh at her after shooting her in the head and kicking her from the bed, calling her a brainless wench who didn't deserve the title of Baskerville. She knew this because Vincent had done just that the first time he bedded her, she never mistook his advances for real love again.

"Break, are you awake still?" Lotti asked the tired male who opened his eye, tilting his head slightly to better see her.

"Is something the matter?" the hatter asked.

"What would you say if I said I love you?" she had to be certain, this was the thing that had earned a bullet in her head from Vincent and the weeks of mockery after.

Break was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. Finally he spoke, "I'd say you were naïve, and that you wear your heart on your sleeve," though he couldn't see her expression, he could tell by the way her breathing changed that her face displayed disappointment.

Lotti fought back tears of anguish, she needed to stop being so trusting of males, all they did was stamp all over her.

"But Lotti," Break said, reaching out and cupping her cheek in his hand, "It's because you care that I took a liking to you. I don't believe I deserve to be loved by anyone, but if you think that way then I have no right to stop you."

They were the words that made all the difference; the knowledge that Break cared more than he let on, that for the first time a man she fell for felt the same, it didn't matter that they were enemies, all that mattered to Lotti was this moment.

Break blinked as he felt Lotti move, her face leaving his face to snuggle into his chest, her arms around his neck, "Lotti?" he asked uncertainly.

"I want this moment to last, is that okay?" was the quiet response.

Break just wrapped his arms around her gently and bent his head to kiss the top of hers.


End file.
